Anni-Frid Lyngstad
Anni-Frid Synni „Frida” Lyngstad (ur. 15 listopada 1945 w Ballangen w Norwegii) – szwedzka piosenkarka, tworzyła zespół ABBA wraz z Bennym Anderssonem, Björnem Ulvaeusem oraz Agnethą Fältskog. Dzieciństwo Urodziła się w Bjørkåsen, małej wiosce w Ballangen nieopodal Narwiku, w północnej Norwegii jako nieślubne dziecko 19-letniej Norweżki Synni Lyngstad (19 czerwca 1926 – 28 września 1947) i Niemca, Alfreda Hasse (1919 – styczeń 2009), żonatego podoficera Wehrmachtu stacjonującego w Norwegii. Przy ewakuacji wojsk Niemieckich z Norwegii ojciec wrócił do Niemiec. W roku 1947 matka wraz z babcią, Arntine Lyngstad („Agny”), opuściły miejsce narodzin dziewczynki. Wkrótce babcia zabrała ją do Szwecji. Osiedliły się w Härjedalen, a babcia szybko znalazła pracę by utrzymać wnuczkę. W tym czasie matka pozostała w Norwegii, gdzie pracowała, aż w końcu dołączyła do swojej matki i do córki. Wszystkie trzy przeprowadziły się do miasta Malmköping (ok. 70 km od Sztokholmu). Zaraz po tym matka Anni-Frid zmarła na niewydolność nerek w wieku 21 lat. Od tej pory dziewczynkę wychowywała samotnie babcia. W czerwcu 1949 roku przeniosły się do miasta Torshälla (pod Eskilstuną), gdzie Agny znalazła pracę jako krawcowa. Kariera Śpiewała już w wieku lat 10 w Czerwonym Krzyżu. Od 1959 występowała w jednym z lokali tanecznych w Eskilstunie. W 1961 dołączyła do grupy Bengta Sandlunda, gdzie poznała pierwszego męża. W 1969 w jednym z programów radiowych poznała drugiego męża, który pomógł jej w wydaniu pierwszej solowej płyty. Była trzykrotnie zamężna: #Ragnar Fredriksson (1962–1969, rozwód), dzieci: Hans (ur. 1963) i Lisa-Lotta (1967–1998) #Benny Andersson (6 października 1978–1981, rozwód) #Heinrich Ruzzo Reuss von Plauen (26 sierpnia 1992 – 29 października 1999, do jego śmierci) W wyniku tego ostatniego małżeństwa przysługiwał jej tytuł księżnej. Dyskografia Albumy szwedzkojęzyczne *1971 – Frida *1975 – Frida ensam *1996 – Djupa andetag Albumy angielskojęzyczne *1982 – Something's Going On *1984 – Shine Albumy *1972 – Anni-Frid Lyngstad *1991 – På egen hand *1993 – Tre kvart från nu *1997 – Frida 1967–1972 *1998 – Frida – The Mixes *2005 – Frida Single *1967 – En ledig dag *1967 – Din *1968 – Simsalabim *1968 – Mycket kär *1969 – Härlig är vår jord *1969 – Så synd du måste gå *1969 – Peter Pan *1970 – Där du går lämnar kärleken spår *1971 – En liten sång om kärlek *1971 – En kväll om sommarn *1971 – Min egen stad *1972 – Vi är alla barn i början *1972 – Man vill ju leva lite dessemellan *1975 – Fernando *1982 – I Know There's Something Going On *1983 – To Turn The Stone *1983 – Here we'll stay *1983 – Belle *1983 – Time *1984 – Shine *1984 – Come To Me (I Am Woman) *1987 – Så länge vi har varann *1992 – Änglamark *1996 – Även en blomma *1996 – Ögonen *1997 – Alla mina bästa år Filmografia *1974 – ABBA (film) jako wokalistka zespołu ABBA *1977 – ABBA – The Movie *1979 – Walk on water if you can – jedna z głównych bohaterek *1980 – ABBA – In Concert *1993 – Fame in the twentieth century jako ona sama *1999 – Abba – The winner takes it all jako ona sama *2004 – ABBA – The Definitive Collection *2004 – Super Troupers: 30 years of ABBA jako ona sama Oryginalne wykonanie Edycja druga Edycja dziewiąta thumb|center|500 px Zobacz też *Joanna Liszowska *Jan Traczyk Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji